


Anima Mea

by slytherin_drarry_lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Time Travel, peverell, tale of the three brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_drarry_lover/pseuds/slytherin_drarry_lover
Summary: Harry Potter is dead.Well...Sort of.Death and Tom Riddle have some plans that include a bit of time travel and a lot of revenge.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lily Evans/James Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, new story because I discovered Ao3 is way better than wattpad. This is a really complicated story so make sure to pay attention to the dates at the beginning of the chapter.

Harry should have been happy. 

Harry should have been crying with relief and partying with the others, downing fire whiskey till dawn and not caring anymore because it was over. 

Just like that it was all over. 

He was dead. Voldemort was dead. The Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, his enemy was dead. And yet... 

Harry felt like he was the one who died. 

There was a gaping hole inside of him. The edges of it covered in ice, that he knew would one day take over. It was horrible. Painful. And confusing as hell. 

He didn't have the energy to ponder it. He was so tired. Exhausted. He could pass off his mood for him mourning the dead, but he would be lying. The only dead he mourned at the moment was his greatest enemy. And he couldn't- for the life of him- figure out why. God, it was wrong! He should've been happy. 

He stopped the bad guy. He saved the world. He should be happy. But he wasn't. He wasn't happy. 

His mood spiraled daily. He distanced himself from his friends and holed himself up in the attic of Grimmauld place. The cold of the room, even in late July, sunk into his bones and the icy finger of death seemed to trail along his spine. He didn't sleep. Rarely ate. Only left when necessary or when his friends made him, claiming that he needed to get out there and show his face. 

Like tonight. 

Hermione had planned a party at their new flat with a lot of their old classmates to rejoice the end of the war. Ron had dragged him to their place last minute and there had been no time to escape before he was swamped by people. 

They wanted his signature. His picture. His hair. His lips. A promise of marriage or a devotion of love. It was disgusting to think he had gone to school with these people. There were only three people who didn't approach him that night after the onslaught and he managed to slip away and hide out in the guest bedroom. 

He lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with unfocused green eyes as he thought of the future. What would happen in the future? There wasn't much to do. He wondered if he could disappear. There was no point for him to stay. His work was done and he honestly had no motivation to help anyone anymore. 

He had lost a part of himself that day. Voldemort, dare he say it, had been an anchor in his life. Always there, and could be relied on to attack almost every year. He could count on Voldemort but didn't have to give everything away for him. Voldemort never lied to him except that once to get his body back, but hey, he could understand, he would do the same thing of in that situation. To not have a body and reduced down to a piece of soul floating around. 

Harry shut his eyes tightly and rolled over to push his face into the comforter. 

Souls...the Horcrux has become a piece of him. He didn't even notice until it was gone. From the second he awoke on the forest floor to this very moment, he could feel the emptiness it had left behind. Some dark, sick and twisted part of him wants it back. He shouldn't want it back, not at all, but he couldn't help it. 

He sighed and stood, making his way to the window and opening it to step onto the small balcony. He stared off into the night, looking at the stars and the bright city lights of London. He leaned his forearms on the ledge and looked down. 

Five stories. 

That's how far he would fall. 

He wondered if it would hurt. Surely it couldn't be worse than what he was feeling now. Maybe he needed some physical pain, just to break it up a little. It wouldn't be that hard. Honestly there wasn't really a point to live anymore. He had completed his purpose. To jump...and be done...to escape into the arms of Death. How he longed for it. 

He sighed and walked away from the balcony, locking the window behind him and heading back to the bed. Before he could sit though, the door opened and a familiar blond walked in. 

"Malfoy?" The blond looked up in shock, that slowly moved to fear then quickly to apprehension and confusion, before finally an indifferent mask settled upon his sharp features. If he had to admit it, he had always thought the blond attractive. Even if his personality needed some work. He was quite a piece of eye candy. 

"Potter? What are you doing in here? I thought you would be enjoying the party." The blonds tone held none the malice that it did whenever they usually spoke and Harry looked at him a moment before falling back onto the bed softly. 

"I should be, but I-I can't." Harry spoke softly, as if trying not to scare away a small animal and instead lure it closer. He stared straight up but took note that the other was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "What are you doing in here? Come looking for trouble?" To Harry's surprise, the pure blood snorted and shook his head before closing the door and perching his sled on the bed next to Harry. 

"No I've just never been one for parties. I'm only here because Pansy wanted to come with someone. Should've made her take Blaise, he'll at least be a more courteous drinking buddy." Harry's mouth twitched in amusement before settling back to a neutral expression. A comfortable silence settled over them and they stayed like that for a few moments before Draco broke the silence with a hesitant question. 

"Are you okay?" Harry looked at the other, hesitation clear as day, before shaking his head and giving a humorless laugh. 

"No. I killed a man. I died. Friends, family and so many people died. I don't know how they're having a party right now. People are still burying their dead and they're acting like it's bloody Yule." Harry shook his head again with exasperation. "To me, its ridiculous and to be be frank, it's a bit sick." 

"People mourn differently." Malfoy said warily, unsure of where they stood in this situation. Harry scoffed and sat up on his elbows. 

"I get that but this was barely after we won. Ron's brother died! And he came to me two minutes later, walking around showing everybody that he's the best friend of the-boy-who-died-twice. Hermiones thrown seven parties and dragged me to more ministry events than I can count. Ginny is all over me whenever I'm out of my place and everyone else wants my attention. You're probably the only one who doesn't want anything from me!" Harry found himself nearly yelling and placed his head in his hands to attempt and calm down. "It's annoying, and stressful and I seem to be one of the few people who realizes that we survived a war. It's dark and it not someone to joke about." Malfoy places an awkward hand on Harry's shoulder and patted. Harry laughed and shook his head. "I don't need your pity, Malfoy. Or whatever else you're trying to give me." The blond nodded his head and was about to speak when footsteps approached. They turned as Hermione came into view with a short skintight black dress and clunky wedges heels, her hair oiled and down to fall into perfect spirals. 

"Oh, there you are Harry. We've been looking for you forever. What are you doing with Malfoy? You know what, never mind, come with me, Harry. Romilda Vane wants a picture and an autograph from you." Hermione walked up to him and tried to pull him up by the arms. Harry looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. He tore his arms away and stood so fast the Hermione stumbled back in shock. 

"No, Hermione," he said firmly. "I'm done. I'm tired and I can't do this anymore. I'm going home and I'm not coming to anymore parties or signing anything else. I can't, okay?" Hermione looked at him a little dumbfounded before rage blossomed on her face with an angry flush. She too a firm step back and looked at Harry carefully. 

"You are going to go give Vane what she wants," she spoke in a cold whisper the seemed nothing like her at all. "Then you are going to stay down there and smile and takes more pictures and act like the proper Boy-who-lived. We did not do all of this for the past seven years for you to suddenly decide you don't want to do it anymore. So get your head in the game and your arse back out there and to Vane." With that, she strutted away, heels clicking against the floor harshly and both stared after her in shock. 

"What the hell was she talking about Potter?" Malfoy looked at him with wide eyes that Harry returned. 

"I have no bloody idea, but I'm leaving this damn party. Thanks for the talk Malfoy, I'll see you around." Harry patted the blonds shoulder as he stalked out of the room. He didn't go back down but went up instead, straight to the roof. From there he Apparated to Grimmauld place and went straight to the library. He pulled out any books that seemed to mention wards of any kind and he quickly flipped through a few until he found what he was looking for. 

He dismantled all of the current wards, making him feel completely vulnerable and uneasy for a few minutes as he reconstructed them to fit his knees. 

A new Fidelius, wards that broke of the Floo connection, owl wards, blood wards, and specific wards against people even entering the house that let him know any items that they may have on them. Harry nodded to himself, satisfied, and placed all of the books back. He would be alone now. 

No more parties. No more pictures and fake smiles and forced laughs. He was finally alone. 

±±±±±≠≠≠≠≠±±±±±≠≠≠≠≠≠±±±±±

Note to self, Harry thought as he aimlessly stared out of a dingy window. Don't isolate a suicidal teen. 

He stubbornly has stayed in the same spot for almost two weeks and spent majority of it in pain, mourning the loss of soul that wasn't his. It was tearing him apart and he didn't think he could go on like this. He no plans for the future, no aspirations for his life. The public would be devastated but since when did he care what they thought. It was a split second decision but he knew it was the right one. 

He got up and walked over to the nearby desk and pulled out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment. He stared at it for a moment, unsure exactly how to word this. He shook his head and just focused on completing the task. 

I, Harry James Potter, of sound mind, body and soul, hereby declare this as my latest will and testament as of July twenty-third, nineteen ninety seven. I hereby declare that one Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin my heir and he shall inherit all accounts, properties and artifacts once of age. Until then, I declare the one Draco Lucius Malfoy shall take over. They are the only ones allowed to go anywhere near any of my things, anyone else who's tries to attempt shall be sued of all their money per dead man's curse. A private letter will be left in the goblins care that is to be given to Teddy once he reaches seventeen. With that all being said, so mote it be. 

Harry sighed and looked at the letter sadly. His only regret would be Teddy. He hoped Andromeda and Malfoy would take care of him. He took out another piece of parchment and started to pen out a letter to Malfoy. 

_ Malfoy, _

_ By the time you get this it will be too late, the deed will be done but I wanted to let you know before the chaos started. I have left you everything in my possession to handle until Teddy is older. Please help watch over him, a dying man's request if you will. I'm not aware of any enchantments on other properties I may have but my current place is 12 Grimmauld Place and is under the Fidelius. You obviously now know where it is and that is where everything will be. Do not fret and do not worry about me. Just take care of Teddy and know that there was nothing you could have done. Thank you for never expecting anything out of me.  _

_ Farewell and good luck,  _

_Scarhead_. 

Harry nodded and cone grated his magic on sending both letters to the proper people. The letters disappeared in a puff of green smoke and Harry presses his lips together grimly. He turned on the spot and Apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards. 

He quickly made his way into the castle and ran to the astronomy tower. His heart beat in anticipation and faster with the adrenaline. This was it. Everything would be over and he would no more. Free to do whatever he wanted. Harry didn't register the maniacal giggle the bubbles up from his throat and kept running.

He ignored all of the damage and paused nowhere except for the place where he fell. Where his life really did change. 

The tower was empty and the side was blown up, leaving no bannister to protect anyone from falling. He walked to the edge and looked down. It seemed so far away. Maybe it was. He would never know, he would be dead before he hit the ground. 

He carefully pointed his wand to his temple and smiled once before stepping off the tower with a whispered, "Greetings, old friend." The second he did he snapped his wand in half and let himself go into free fall. 

Time seemed to slow. His body twisted in midair and the ground came rushing to his face. He landed. On his back with dull green eyes staring lifelessly into the pale blue sky. 

Harry Potter was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Was Hell supposed to be this bright?

Harry groaned quietly and frowned as he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light of...wherever he was.

When his eyes finically did adjust, he looked around and groaned in annoyance. Why wasn't he in Hell? What more did he have to do? The train station seemed to tower over him mockingly as he glared.

He stood up and looked around again, expecting someone to pop out and talk to him. When no one did, he walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down at the tracks. No trains. He jumped down onto the tracks and laid down calmly.

He sighed with a dreamy smile and closed his eyes, becoming less and less aware of the glaring white.

He didn't know how long he lay there before a presence made itself known next to him. He slowly opened his eyes. He took him a minute to register who was mimicking his position, but when he did, he gasped and shot away from the familiar man.

Tom Riddle gave him a smirk as his head rolled to look at him. Harry pressed himself to the wall on the opposite side of the tracks and watched the man relax back onto the tracks.

"Not who you expected to see?" Riddle asked, smugness coating his every word. Harry slowly slid down the wall with his eyes still trained on the man.

"Not exactly," came Harry's whispered answer. Riddle hummed and shifted his legs so that one ankle was comfortably crossed over the other.

"Did you know that the dead can choose to be reborn, go to their place in the afterlife or watch over someone who's still alive?" Harry still stared and didn't give a response, though Riddle didn't seem to expect one when he continued on not a moment later. "I chose to watch over you, to see how 'the chosen one' would live now that everything was over. Imagine my surprise when you went into a depression. It was the most curious thing, especially when you and your little trio seemed to separate.

"I kept wondering what was going through your head, why you weren't celebrating my demise and enjoying the spotlight. And then, I saw it. The look. It wasn't there often, but I pride myself at being exceptionally good at reading people. It took me slightly longer than I would have liked to figure out the trigger, but when I did." Riddle paused here and gave a light chuckle.

"That look, whenever someone mentioned me, that look was there. Regret. You don't like what you did to me. I wasn't expecting it, nor was I expecting the whole suicide thing. Wonderful last words, by the way."

Harry swallowed with ants crawling in his stomach and fog clouding his head.  
Riddle tilted his head at him with a lazy smirk. "I'm not angry with anything you did. I'm not going to hurt you, on the contrary-" Riddle took a few steps towards Harry. "I'm going to help you."

"Help me?" Harry choked out. "Why would you want to help?"

Riddle tutted. "Life was not good for you in the overworld, was it?" Riddle traced Harry's cheekbone gently and smirked when Harry subconsciously tilted his head towards him. "I think I can help you have a better life, possibly two."

Harry frowned and pushed Riddle's hand away from his face, ignoring the burning from where their skin connected. "I'm dead."

"For now," Riddle said as he took a few steps back. "I believe we should go back on the platform, there a few who wish to speak to you." Riddle suddenly disappeared and Harry frowned.

He looked around and found a ladder that leads back to the platform. His head just came over the edge when he saw Sirius a few steps away. He froze and looked at his godfather with wide eyes for a moment before he rushed up the last few rungs and threw himself at the man.

"Sirius!" His godfather laughed and swung him around. Harry flushed with embarrassment but continued to cling to the man he saw die before his eyes.  
Sirius put him down after a moment and just looked at him, eyes gleaming with something that Harry couldn't understand.

"Sirius?"

The man shook his head and turned to throw an arm over Harry's shoulders.  
"It's nothing. Come on, pup. There are some people who want to see you." Harry frowned and allowed Sirius to lead him across the white plane. Harry paused again as he saw two very familiar people. He felt his eyes burn And took two slow steps forward.

"Mum? Dad?"

Lily stood next to James, clinging onto his arm with one of her own. They both looked at Harry with such pure, raw emotion displayed openly on their faces.

"Hello Harry," she said with a sad smile. Harry let the tears fall and ran into his parents' open arms, holding them tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered as he clung to them.

"Well, we are dead Harry," James said. Harry stiffened and Lily groaned. James laughed. "Sorry. Too soon?"

"I think it will always be too soon," Harry said, pausing awkwardly as he took a step back from his parents. "So, what exactly is going right now?"

He noticed a look between the three adults and narrowed his eyes. He pinned Sirius with a look and watched as the man jumped. He was silent but it didn't take long for Sirius to start speaking.

"There are a few things that need to be brought to your attention before we can do anything," Sirius said. He walked over to Harry and threw an arm over his shoulders. 

"First, you need to meet someone- or is it something?" Sirius questioned as he looked to James. The man shrugged.

"You need to meet with them now." Harry frowned at their vagueness.

"Who's them?"

The two men looked at each other and gulped. Harry huffed and looked at his mother. 

"Mum?"

Lily smiled at him. "You have to meet Death, Harry. And we will not be able to be there when you have the first part of your talk."

Harry looked at them with a raised brow. "Wow, and you two call yourselves Gryffindors." Harry tutted, mock disappointed and shook his head, sliding out of Sirius' hold to stand next to his mother. Lily turned her face to hide her amusement as the two men struggled for words.

"It's Death, Harry, it's within reason to be scared."

"Yeah, well this is my second time dying." Harry almost regretted his words when he saw the pained looks on their faces.

"We are going to have to have a talk about that second death," Lily said sadly. Harry ducked his head and a light red flush crept up his neck.

"Aw, disappointed in his choice to come back to the land of the dead?" came a sarcastic voice. Harry turned quickly saw Riddle leaning against one of the pillars of the station.

"Fuck off," Sirius growled from where he stood. Harry rolled his eyes, unseen by everyone other than Riddle, who had a wicked smirk gracing his face.

"I think I'll stay."

Sirius started to surge forward but stopped, confused when Harry put a hand on his chest. "Let me at him, pup," Sirius said as he looked down at Harry.

"What are you going to do? Kill him?"

"Well- I-," Sirius sputtered.

"That's what I thought," Harry said, patting Sirius's shoulder. He turned to his mum. 

"Remus is with the Teddy Bear?"

Lily smiled at the nickname and nodded.

Harry nodded and felt a brief pang of guilt for leaving Teddy. Teddy might never understand. He hoped Draco would be able to explain to him.

A stray thought caught his attention and he frowned. "Do you guys know what happened to Snape?"

"Why do you care about what happened to Snivellus?" Sirius asked his lip curling at the mention of the Potions Master. Harry looked at him in disbelief as both Lily and James slapped the back of his head with the admonition of, "Sirius!"

"He moved on, Harry, " Lily said with a smile.

"Not before your mother punched him in the face for what he did over the years," James stage whispered to Harry with a wink. 

Harry rolled his eyes with a small quirk of his lips and looked around, noting that Riddle looked exceptionally bored as he leaned back against the same pillar. Head tilted up towards the metaphorical sky, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. Harry observed the sharp angles, defined even more by the white light. The bright background made his skin seem more tan than it was and Harry was sure that if the man opened his eyes again, the red irises would only seem more intriguing. 

He shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts. "So, where is Death?"

James shrugged. "No idea, but they'll show up eventually."

Harry looked around and wondered what to do in the meantime. He saw the pillar   
opposite Riddle and walked over, plopping himself down onto the floor. He looked over to one of the benches as the other adults sat around him, warily eyeing the odd man out, and remembered the last time he was here. With the Horcrux writhing in pain. He quickly looked away as Riddles' words came to his mind.

A large part of him didn't know why he regretted killing Riddle but another, small, part of him whispered things that he didn't want to believe. Things that seemed impossible. Things that, if acted upon, would only cause trouble.

The others looked at each other as Harry drifted in his own mind. Lily bit the inside of her lip and placed a hand on James' leg. He looked at her and she tilted her head in Harry's direction. James hesitated before nodding.

"Prongslet?" Harry hummed and looked up. "We need to talk about what happened."  
Harry looked down at his hands, wondering what he was even supposed to tell them. Riddle's words rang in his mind. But he couldn't exactly tell them that he regretted defeating him, could he?

"You saw everything. How could I not have? Teddy would have suffered in the lifestyle I wanted to go into. I couldn't do that." Harry said, words flowing out of his mouth, whether they made sense or not.

"You did not kill yourself for Teddy." James looked at Harry, almost hurt. They were his parents! How could he not tell them what was going on?

"You wouldn't understand," Harry said darkly.

"Pup," Sirius pleaded.

"No!" Harry snapped as he stood. "You wouldn't understand because you all followed Dumbledore around like he was the second Merlin!" Sirius made an offended noise and stood. Harry put up a hand to stop Sirius before he could even start. "Don't even try and deny it when you let Dumbledore hole you up in Grimmauld when he knew you were innocent!"

Sirius paused there and looked slightly stunned as he realized that what Harry said was true.

"Harry you can't possibly think that he was...evil." Lily took a step towards him, a strange expression on her face.

"Evil?" Harry scoffed. "Maybe not, but he wasn't as good as everyone said he was." All three of them looked taken aback and stared at Harry as if he was mad. Harry shook his head and sighed. "And that- these looks on your faces is why you would never understand."

They looked at each other and their features morphed into something Harry wasn't able to comprehend as a strong force suddenly appeared on the platform.

Harry turned and tilted his head curiously at the figure that was no more than twenty feet from him. "Are you Death?"

"Yes, Master." The figure's voice was deep, and smooth, but some noise rattled-like an echo- in the background. If Harry had to guess then it was because the figure was all bone, but he could not tell because of the dark, heavy robe that was worn.

"Master?" Harry asked, taking a few steps forward. "What do you mean?"

"Before you died, you collected the three Hallows. The Stone, the Wand, and the Cloak. Therefore, you are the master of death." Harry blinked a few times but nodded hesitantly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sirius said, eyes wide. Harry nodded.

"I know the stories and they were proved to me in the forest. So yeah, okay." Harry turned away from Sirius and sat on the bench that was nearest to Death. "So, you needed to talk?"

"Yes, Master. Just a moment." Death flicked their wrist and Harry gave a little wave as the four adults vanished from the platform. "As you are aware, you have a few choices. You can choose to stay dead and either move on or watch over someone. Whatever you choose, they will stay with you."

Harry nodded in understanding and smothered his amusement as he pictured Riddle hanging around forever.

"You also have the choice of being reborn. As someone new or yourself."

"Myself?" Harry asked, head tilting. Death's hood moved in a nod.

"Yes, this is one of the many gifts as my master. You can redo your life."

Harry's eyes glistened. The ghosts of his past seemed to form in front of his eyes. Harry thought about all he could, all he could change.

"Redo," Harry said quickly. Death chuckled and nodded his head.

"There is one more option, but before I tell you, I have to ask you a question." Harry looked at Death skeptically and nodded. "The remorse you feel over Tom Riddles death? How much of it is there?"

Harry paled drastically and he sunk into himself. Why was this day so focused around that? He swallowed thickly.

"Enough to change it, if I got the chance." Death nodded and Harry noticed their bony wrist flicking again. Harry jumped when Riddle reappeared and caught a brief look of shock before it was covered by the usual indifference.

A smirk graced Riddles' face and he walked over to the pair. "So he agreed?"

"Not fully, I only asked if he was willing to change your death," answered Death. Harry looked between them both, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"You two- how? Why? I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on?" Riddle smirked and took the spot next to Harry.

"Death and I have become..allies- of sorts." Harry blinked at Riddles' words, dumbfounded.

"You, the man who cheated Death, became allies with Death?" Harry asked incredulously, looking between them both. Death chuckled darkly.

"Cheated? I suppose so, but he also had the nerve to try and best Fate."

"Even if the process almost destroyed me," Harry heard Riddle mutter quietly. Harry frowned and glanced at Riddle.

"So what did I apparently agree to?" Harry asked, breaking the momentary silence. Riddle and Death looked at each other before Riddle nodded and turned to him, the silent conversation over.

"I have an idea. A brilliant one I might add," Riddle said. Harry raised a brow and waited. "It would involve time travel, technology, and two of us, essentially. Both of our souls would be sent to two separate places in time simultaneously. We would both go to the year 1926, and continue life from there. And then again in 1980."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked, looking at Death, his mind reeling with the information of the plan.

"It is, Master." Harry nodded and looked at Riddles' impassive face.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why? Why do you want to do this? Why do you want to go back?" Harry's eyes burned into Riddles and the man tilted his head slightly in consideration.

"Because," he started slowly. "I have been informed of a few things here in the afterlife. Dumbledore has always been a meddler but even more so than I thought.  
"He has placed numerous spells and charms on both myself and many others, including you. He's orchestrated a lot of things that I do not believe would have ever happened without him."

Harry stared at Riddle and frowned. "Spells? What do you mean? What did he do to me?" Riddle sighed lightly.

"I don't know exactly what he did to you but for me, there were multiple compulsions. He practically forced me to become the Dark Lord and create the Horcruxes."

"What was done to me?" Harry said frantically, he looked at Death pleadingly. "What did he do?"

Death bowed his head and flicked his wrist, causing a scroll to appear in the air. Harry took it and unrolled it quickly.

Compulsions on one Harry James Potter:   
Bravery   
Loyalty: Keyed to Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, Weasley Family, Hermione Jean Granger  
Recklessness   
Obedience: Keyed to Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, Weasley Family, Hermione Jean Granger   
Trust: Keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Weasley Family, Hermione Jean Granger  
Hatred: Keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape, Slytherin House Members   
Blocks placed on one Harry James Potter:  
Magic: 40% repressed   
Learning Efficiency: 50% repressed

Harry frowned as he read and felt anger bubble in his chest. "Why would- what- I don't understand. Why?" Harry asked not looking up from the paper.

"I don't know everything, but if had to guess, it was for power," Riddle said, voice softer in sympathy, though hardly noticed by the fuming teen. "I believe he orchestrated everything from Grindlewald to things that happened after his death. All of my childhood, probably others and then you. I believe he wanted to world to bow at his feet, to worship him."

Harry's face twisted in anger and his hands clenched tightly into fists. "Well, I guess he got what he wanted, didn't he?"

"Well," Riddle smirked at Harry. "Only if we let him." Harry's face slowly formed a wicked grin and he looked between Death and Riddle.

"Well, then," he said. "I believe we have some plans to finalize."

—•—•—

Nearly an hour or so later Harry sat next to Riddle on the empty platform, the plan fresh on his mind.

"So this is happening? Like it's really happening?" Harry asked, still a bit numb from everything that has happened.

"It is." Riddle looked over at Harry and pursed his lips. "I apologize."

"What?" Harry asked, frowning and looking at Riddle with unmasked confusion.

"I apologize..." Riddle repeated slowly. "For everything that I did to you, with your family and during your school years. Even if I wasn't in complete control." Harry sat in silence, staring at the man before him in contemplation.

"Well, with everything we just did, I thought you knew I had already forgiven you." Riddle huffed lightly and rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands. "But for what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

"What on Earth could you possibly be sorry for?"

"Killing you. Destroying your Horcruxes. Nagini," Harry said simply. Riddle winced at the mention of his beloved pet.

"Well, it was only fair, considering."

The pair sat in silence for a moment before Harry shook his head and broke it.  
"We're a pretty fucked up pair aren't we?"

Riddle chuckled darkly. "We are indeed." Harry grinned and locked eyes with the other man, a strange feeling bubbling up in his chest. He looked away sharply and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to call back my family and let them know what's going to happen." Riddle nodded his understanding. "Death? If you would please?"

There was a small, gentle gust of wind and the three adults reappeared out of thin air. Sirius grinned at Harry, slightly faltering at seeing him sitting so comfortably sitting next to Riddle.

"Hey pup, how'd it go?" Sirius walked over and sat Indian style on the floor in front of Harry. Lily and James also came over, smiling at their son and sitting on his left, as Riddle was to the right.

"It went fine, Sirius," Harry said calmly, nerves itching their way round his heart.

"Fine? That's it? That's all I get?" Sirius said playfully. Harry smiled and shrugged. It was silent for a moment before Lily placed a hand on top of Harry's. Harry's glanced down at their hands and then back up into nearly identical eyes. She smiled at him.

"No matter what you chose, we will support you." Harry nodded. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"I am going back in time twice. Once to 1926 and again to 1980. I will live one life as Harry James Potter and the other as Hadrian Ignotus Peverell. My consciousness will be connected because apparently that's how being the Master of Death works and that's really all that I can tell you." Harry gave a fake, tense smile after the rambling in hope to soften everything but he didn't really see it working.

"You're what? Is that even possible?" James asked, hazel eyes questioning.

"It is, at least for me." Sirius frowned and glanced at James.

"But why?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

Harry sighed softly and ran through his messy hair. "Because. I want to fix a few things. Dumbledore wasn't the man I thought he was and I have plans. Plans to make it all better."

"And he is included in these plans?" Sirius asked, glancing over at Riddle.

Harry nodded,"He is." Sirius looked at James and they both nodded at each.

"Can we speak with you?" James asked Riddle, standing up. Sirius stood up as well   
and both looked at the man. Riddle stood up smoothly and walked a little ways from them as his answer.

Harry frowned at the trio and looked toward Lily. "Do you know what they're doing?" 

Lily gave her son a warm smile. "Probably making sure that he will take care of you." 

Harry nodded and looked back at the trio, watching with mild amusement as Riddle continued to be impassive as Sirius and James started to look like parents giving an overprotective talk to the boyfriend.

Harrys brow creased lightly as he thought about it. Boyfriend? Really? Riddle would never want him. Never love him. Why would he? Harry was nearly fifty years younger and probably was the wrong gender. Riddle- Tom- was on a completely different level. Harry could never compete.

"Are you okay with this? With him?" Harry asked quietly, glancing at his mother. She sighed lightly and took a moment to respond.

"It would never be my personal, first choice. But what makes you happy, makes me happy." Harry nodded and looked at Lily with a smile. Lily smiled back and pulled   
Harry into a hug.

Harry gratefully accepted it and closed his eyes tightly as the memory of her death flashed in his eyes. 

Lily held her son tightly for a few more moments before speaking. "Just promise me two things." Harry pulled back and looked at his mother. "That you'll only ever do what makes you happy, whether it be sitting in front of a fire with a good book and some tea or going out drinking until three in the morning." Harry choked on a laugh   
and nodded.

"Promise." Lily smiled.

"Also, when you go back, to 1980, grab the cat."

"We had a cat?" Harry asked incredulously. Lily laughed and nodded.

"A ginger Kneasle named Louis. Call him to you and hold onto him tight, don't let anyone take him from you." Harry frowned at her strange request but nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of Louis."

"Louis?" James said as he walked back towards them. "Don't tell you're talking about that damned cat again."

"Shut it, Potter!" Lily exclaimed as she blushed lightly. Harry bit down a smile and looked down, shaking his head lightly.

"No! Your obsession with that thing is ridiculous! I would understand if he was your familiar but he's not. The cat smells, his fur is everywhere and don't even get me started on his attitude!" James continued to rant about his Louis while Lily continued   
to defend the cat.

Harry saw someone sit next to him on the bench and he glanced up to look into dark crimson eyes. The man looked slightly amused, if the subtle tilt of his lips was anything to go by. Harry gave a small smile and looked away, ignoring the burning at his neck and the tips of his ears and the quiet chuckle that followed.

{Master, now is the most opportune time. I would suggest you say your goodbyes.}

Harry felt his smile falter and glanced at everyone again before standing. Sirius looked at him and instantly understood the look on Harry's face.

"You're leaving?" Lily and James stopped bickering and looked at Harry. Harry smiled sadly and nodded.

"Death said it's time. And to be honest, it is." Harry winced at the hurt looks on their faces. "Better to leave now than to have worse goodbyes later."

Lily's eyes started to shine and she pulled her son into a tight embrace. Harry held onto his mother and closed his eyes. "Remember what you promised me," she whispered quietly. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded.

Lily slowly pulled back and took his face in her hands, eyes roaming over his features and committing every one to memory. Harry smiled and leaned into her, one of his own hands reaching up to clasp hers. With a shaky breath, she let her hands drop   
and took a few steps back.

Harry looked to his father and allowed himself to be pulled into another hug. His fathers grip on him rivaled his mother's and his breathing stuttered.

"Too tight," he gasped. James laughed and loosened his hold. It was another moment before James pulled back and looked at his son.

"Be safe."

Harry nodded solemnly. Harry turned to Sirius and was quickly into a hug. "You give them hell, pup."

Harry chocked on a laugh and nodded. 

Sirius pulled away and took a step back. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed nervously.

{Death?}

{Just a moment.}

Harry sighed and glanced at Riddle.

"I'll see you on the other side." And with those final words, Harry's world fades to black.


End file.
